


King of my heart

by psychofairyy



Series: they just dont care [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofairyy/pseuds/psychofairyy
Summary: They know its wrong, they just can't stop





	King of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> everything in this story is FICTIONAL none of this is real so please if you know or are any of the ones mentioned on the story just turn around now!  
> also this is my first work in englishm pardon any grammatical errors.

Roger knew, Brian knew, they knew that this was wrong, but they couldn’t stop. Things were too intense between them. Roger knew that he was being a slut, but it was Brian, he loved him, and it was Brian’s fault as much as it was his. He did the right thing, he broke up with Dominique, he did the right thing for her, but Brian just kept going, he’s marrying Chrissie. And as Roger sat there, seeing Brian spinning around the dance floor with Chrissie, he couldn’t get the image of Brian over him, this morning, while they had a quickie, before the wedding. Roger felt dirty, but it was Brian’s fault, not his.

Chrissie’s father, took her from Brian, and the curly stepped away, to join Freddie and Roger on the table. Roger took a big gulp of whatever he was drinking, he couldn’t remember, he was focused on Brian dancing with his wife. As Brian approached, Roger felt his guts burning with anticipation, but Brian gave him a smile and sat on the chair beside him. Brian’s hand instinctively flew to Roger’s thigh, wich made the burning feeling even more intense. Freddie, from across the table, noticed, but didn’t said a thing, instead, he started a conversation with Brian, about the decoration. At some point, Deacy joined them, his arm tight on Roger shoulder, while he spoke a few incomprehensible words due the few drinks he had. Brian gave Roger’s thigh a gentle squeeze. Roger looked a him, and Brian just looked a the arm on his shoulder, of course. Roger smiled and stood up, making John almost fall from his chair due the unexpected movement and Brian’s hand fell from his leg. He looked at Brian and gave him a nod. This was wrong.

As he walked inside the hall, to where he knew the rooms were, because he was with Brian and the guys earlier, he turned his head slightly, to see Brian making, possibly, a terrible excuse to get up from the table. This was so wrong, but the way that Brian’s hands felt on his waist, while he holded him down, thrusting his cock harder everytime, while whispering dirty words on Roger’s ear, was too good. Roger entered the Groom’s room, unbuttoned his blazer, throwing it somewhere in the ground, while took of his shoes and took a seat on the small sofa, waiting for Brian’s arrival. It didn’t took him long enough. Brian locked the door and looked at Rogers, sitting on the sofa, legs crossed, no shoes and a drink still in hand.

“You little tease” Brian unbuttoned his own blazer and threw somewhere in the room, walking towards Roger, who stood up quickly making Brian fall on a empty sofa “We don’t have time for games Roger” he said exasperated.  

“I know”the blonde picked up Brian’s blazer from the ground and looked around looking for a hanger, so he could put it on. “You can’t went back there with wrinkles on your suit. It’s your wedding” he hanged the blazer on a door handle and looked to Brian, who was seated on the sofa, legs opened, the look on his face was soft, caring and loving. Roger made his way to the sofa, sitting on the spot next to Brian. The curly opened his arm and Roger gladly went for his embrace, putting his head on Brian’s shoulder “We can’t keep doing this, Bri” he said, but his voice was barely audible. Brian’s embrace became tighter.

“You say the word, and we stop ”Brian said simple, lowering his head, so he could smell Roger’s hair.

“You know I’m not saying.”

“Then what are we doing here?”

“I don’t know Brian” he took a deep breath and stood up. Brian’s look was intense. He pondered up for a few seconds before straddling Brian, legs on each side of him. Brian’s hand straight to his waist, pulling him closer, till they’re chest to chest. Roger could feel Brian’s slightly alcoholic breath.

“I’m not gonna kiss you, you know that” and with that Roger closed the gap between them, kissing hard as he can. Brian’s hand feel huge against the skin of this small back. He stops the kiss and lift himself up so Brian can undo his zipper and down his boxers, Roger takes his pants off, keeping his, now, half unbuttoned shirt. Brian’s stroking himself, while watching Roger get rid of his boxers. Roger bit his lip, straddling Brian one more time today, he started rocking his hips smoothly, knowing what reactions he wanted to get from Brian. The taller stroked Roger’s lower lip with his thumb, earning a kiss on it, but quickly replacing for the thumb for the middle finger wich Roger, gladly let slip inside his mouth. His tongue swirling around the digit while Brian’s mouth let wet sloppy kisses on his neck “You’re so goo with your mouth. Want to feel it around me all the time” he said earning a moan from the blonde “You like it? When I praise you?”

“Yes” Roger says slightly coiled because of the finger inside his mouth. He did liked when Brian praised him. Made him feel wanted. Brian’s finger was quickly removed from his mouth and inserted on his hole, no ceremonies needed, not the first time today, and definitely the first time. Roger moaning little louder everytime Brain curled his finger inside of him.

“Such a good boy for me. Aren’t you? A good boy?”

“Yes” he moaned, downing his head to kiss Brian one more time, this time even more eager than before. Brian’s other hand pulling his hair harder, making they break the kiss. He removed the fingers, that Roger didn’t even felt the second one being inserted, from his bum and holded his hand in front of his mouth.

“Spit for me” he said. And if Roger wasn’t hard, now he almost came from the words, but he did as he was said. He spited in Brian’s hand, watching as the older started to rub his cock, spreading Roger’s spit over the head of his cock. Brian’s arm holded Roger even closer, while the other guided his cock inside him. Brian kissed him to shush the moan that he couldn’t hold “Always so tight. Doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you, you are always tight for me” he started moving, Roger knew that he wouldn’t last long, neither was Brian.

Brian’s thrusts are harder everytime, Roger can’t say if its because of him, or because of the party waiting for him outside, either way, he doesn’t care. His arms tight around Brian’s shoulders, while the older manhandle him in the way that he wants, in the way that he likes. Roger start to buckle his hips too, matching Brian’s thrusts. Both of them panting while the movements got even more intense. Roger felt Brian’s hip bones against his, the strength he was doing not to scream while he felt Brian’s cock rocking against his prostate, his own hard cock leaking pre cum on Brian’s shirt, it was too intense. It was always too intense.

“I’m gonna…” Roger tried to say but Brian intensed up his movements making him even more breathless

“Gonna cum for me? Are you?” Brian asked, his raspy voice, his hands, his cock, everything was too much for Roger “Come for me babe, let me look at you. Let me see your face when I fill you up with my own cum” and that was it. Roger was coming all over Brian’s shirt, his cock totally neglected, his breathing totally erratic and mouth opened but no sound was coming of. “So good for me. Didn’t even touch you. You came just from my cock inside you” Brian was still fucking him through his orgasm and while he tried to reach his own.

“Fill me up” the blonde said, looking deep in the others eyes. Brian’s thrusts became erratic, while he reached his climax, feeling Roger’s tightening around him. Both leaning against each other, Brian’s arms holding Roger for dear life, the blonde hiding his head on the crook of the brunets neck.

When Brian finished cleaning both of them, they got up and got dressed, as quickly as they could. Roger’s legs still shaking a little, his heart beating like crazy, his cheek still flushed. Brian changed his shirt to the spare one he had, deep down Roger wanted him to keep the shirt, with his load on, but it was gonna be too obvious, he couldn’t risk let people know, not today. When he was about to unlock the door, Brian’s hands made it’s’ way around his waist, he leaned back, against the taller chest. Feeling the small kiss he left on his head.

“I love you” Brian said simple.

“I love you too, Bri” he turned around and kissed Brian. A calm kiss, light one, full of feelings and love “You need to get back there, if anyone asks, just said I got sick and needed a place to lay.”

“And I nursed you till you felt better” Brian completed him. They shared a quick kiss before coming out of the room.

Coming back to the salon, Brian made his way to Chrissie, and Roger made his way back to the table, where John and Freddie were, John basically passed out drunk, he took the seat near the almost drunk dead man and winced a little when he seated, well, because. Freddie looked at him with narrowed eyes and took a sip from his drink.

“I hope that you know what you’re doing, dear.”

“I don’t” Roger answered honestly. Freddie gave him a small laugh and Rogers eyes searched the room for Brian, he was now, siting on a chair with Chrissie on his lap. Roger took the drink that he presumes was Deacy’s and takes a sip, looking to Freddie  “I do know what I’m doing. And I know that it’s wrong.”

“Sure you do” who spoke this time was Deacy “He’s the married one now, you just doing what you want” Roger almost chokes on his drink.

“You guys are not exactly quiet. We share dressing rooms, darling, we did noticed” Freddie said, and got up, walking towards the dance floor, where Mary was, Roger blushed really hard. John sited straight and looked at Roger.

“Brian should be he one to call it off, y’know. He’s the one that got married, you broke up with Dominique for Christ sake. He’s the dumb one I tell you that” and with that he got up and went tripping on his own feet to where Freddie was, starting to dance with them.

Roger looked to Brian one more time, he was whispering something on Chrissie’s ear. He finished whatever it was that Deacy was drinking and walked to the dance floor where, the other guys were, starting a weird dance with drunk Disco Deacy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever one shot + smut, so tell me guys if you liked. i may do a series of this stories. tell me what you guys thinks and feel free to drop a request! https://truedisasterrr.tumblr.com/


End file.
